


Iza's BDay

by sivacna



Category: Original - Fandom, Sant'Anna
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, F/M, Fantasmas, Professor - Freeform, Reunião, Sant'Anna - Freeform, Sex, Sexo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passou muito tempo desde a última vez em que Iza e Dimitri se viram no Sant'Anna. Quando a encontra novamente, o professor deseja que a relação deles continue de onde parou. Iza, no entanto, deseja mais do que eles jamais tiveram. É tudo ou nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iza's BDay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luiza Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luiza+Bones).



 

          Eu estava usando minha melhor lingerie, aquela vermelha com renda nos lugares certos que nunca era solta demais ou apertada demais. Meus saltos eram scarpins Jimmy Choo que ficavam perfeitos com a minha mini saia plissada e os brincos meia-lua. Tudo isso para que a minha autoestima não saísse do grau oito-ponto-sete, pelo menos não naquele dia, que era um dia consideravelmente especial.

          Era meu aniversário de dezoito anos. 

          Eu queria gritar para o mundo que já podia ser presa, transar com um homem de quarenta anos se eu quisesse, comprar todo o álcool de um mercadinho qualquer...

          Não que eu já não pudesse fazer essas coisas antes dos dezoito, mas vamos combinar que as fatias de culpa são levemente menores depois que atingimos a maioridade.

          - Srta. Bones? – Uma mulher de traços asiáticos e busto exagerado estava parada na escadaria. – Estávamos esperando por você.

          Respirei fundo antes de acompanhá-la pelos corredores frios e arejados de Santa Maria, observando como as paredes eram demasiado silenciosas e como o piso em diagonal era diferente do Sant'Anna. Eu estava longe de casa no meu aniversário, e isso deixava minha aura faíscando aos arredores, como morcegos irritadiços. O motivo de eu estar ali era puramente _business_ \- Solon estava ocupado com as eleições na capital e eu fui eleita a sua substituta na reunião dos excubians sobre os arranjos para o solstício de inverno. Um pé no saco, se quer saber.

          Minha lista de objetivos era bem simples:

          a) Participar atentamente da reunião. b) Oferecer as ideias propostas por Solon. c) Recusar toda e qualquer proposta oferecida por Schneider. d) Dar o fora. e) Chegar a tempo da minha festa surpresa em Porto Alegre.

          Tudo isso deveria ser cumprido no prazo pelas próximas cinco horas.

          A peituda me levou até uma porta no fim de um longo corredor, provavelmente o mais longo de todos eles, onde não havia tantas janelas como no resto do colégio. Eu deixei ela se afastar com um sorriso falso nos lábios, e esperei que estivesse longe de vista para então tocar a maçaneta.

          - Boa tarde a todos. - Foi o que eu disse ao entrar na sala, deixando que a porta batesse às minhas costas. - Estou aqui em nome de Newton Solon.

          Meras formalidades que causavam burburinhos no ar, que por sua vez me fizeram sorrir. Eu posso fazer isso.

          A mesa era ocupada por cinco homens: três eu conhecia, dois não. O primeiro deles era Felix Schneider, alto e largo, dotado de uma aura colorida extremamente afetada com cheiro de xarope: o ápice do caráter enjoativo. O segundo era Benjamin Calbuch, mais conhecido como " _Buck_ ", que possuía uma cicatriz que marcava o lado esquerdo do seu rosto. Ambos me encararam com surpresa e expressões diferentes; Schneider dizia _"Merda"_ , enquanto Buck gritava _"Me tira daqui"_. Eu sorri para ambos.

          O terceiro era nada mais nada menos do que Dimitri Piazza em pessoa. Esse último, é claro, causou uma reação certeira em meus poros e no calor entre minhas pernas. 

          - Iza.

          Ele disse meu nome com aquela voz áspera, grave e gostosa quando se espalhava pelo ar. Seus olhos azuis se focaram nos meus, e eu soube que ele não tinha ideia de que eu estaria ali naquele dia. Um sorriso leve se formou em seus lábios perfeitos, e eu desviei o olhar antes que me desequilibrasse.

          - Sente-se, querida. - Um homem que eu não conhecia acenou para a cadeira a sua frente.

          Seu rosto era enrugado, e a textura do seu cabelo ralo lembrava a penas de pomba branca. Havia algo no entrelaçar de seus dedos longos e finos que me causou arrepios, mas também havia calor em seus olhos.  
          Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele era Adam Woss, Mestre Ocultista do Conselho Supremo. Ao contrário do que eu achava, sua aura não era exatamente negra, e sim oculta - era como se uma espécie de feitiço impedisse que eu tivesse acesso às suas cores.

          - Admirável. - Comentei em voz alta.

          - Obrigado. - Ele acenou, sabendo exatamente a que eu me referia.

          A reunião transcorreu em harmonia palpável enquanto atravessávamos aquela tarde de quarta feira úmida. Eu ria de algumas piadas que Adam fazia, e Buck me encarava com olhares acesos e sorrisos debochados; Felix me odiava e tinha consciência de que o sentimento era mútuo - toda a vez que Dimitri me olhava ele soltava um bufo audível. Já Richard Webber, o advogado do Adam, estava tão vidrado na minha pessoa que não parava de olhar para os meus seios e lamber os lábios. Nojento, se deseja saber.  
          Quando a hora chegou, Adam solicitou que eu apresentasse as propostas de Solon para que debatêssemos o solstício de inverno. O nervosismo percorreu as minhas veias, mas consegui citar os tópicos sem que minha voz tremesse além da conta. Buck pareceu admirar o meu desempenho, como se ele nunca tivesse imaginado que eu daria uma boa arquivista.

          - Ótimo. Excelente. - A maneira como Adam encerrou a reunião me lembrou Solon, e me dei conta das saudades que sentia. - Isso é tudo por hora. 

          Felix Schneider levantou-se da mesa de mogno extremamente insatisfeito, e isso, é claro, foi uma luz no dia do meu aniversário.  
    _Adam gostava mais de mim do que dele, lalalala._

          - Santa Maria estará pronta em poucos dias, senhor. - Dimitri alegou com autoridade, erguendo-se da cadeira ao mesmo tempo que o conselheiro o fazia. Os traços relaxados de seu rosto arcaico lhe deram uma confiança extra.

          - Confio nessa declaração, Piazza.  Espero que não me desaponte. - Adam ergueu os olhos para ele. - A srta. Bones aqui - Ele se voltou para mim. - estará encarregada de manter um olho em você. Não queremos que nada dê errado, não é mesmo?

          O conselheiro terminou a frase com uma piscadela, e então nos deu as costas ao sair pela porta. Felix Schneider se pôs a segui-lo imediatamente, e nem ao menos se preocupou em se despedir de nós; seus gestos e carranca eram tão insuportáveis que faziam meus dentes rangerem. Buck se levantou logo em seguida, e eu senti alívio quando ele me ofereceu um abraço.

          - Uma performance admirável. - O arquivista me elogiou enquanto esfregava as minhas costas. - _Espero que um dia estejamos no mesmo setor._ \- Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

          Eu dei de ombros. Quem sabe? 

          - Agora eu acho melhor eu me afastar ou o Piazza aqui vai se derreter de ciúmes. - Buck se afastou em seguida, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. - Feliz Aniversário. Aqui, para você.

          Ele fingiu tirar algo da minha orelha, e sua mão retornou com uma verdadeira rosa vermelha - tão madura que poderia se desmanchar em meus dedos. E eu sorri levemente ao apreciar o gesto, segurando-a em sua direção como quem diz obrigada. Buck assentiu levemente, voltando-se para Dimitri e acenando antes de sair da sala.

          Então eu suspirei languidamente, deixando o ar escapar dos meus pulmões a medida que me dava conta de que havia conseguido. Meu trabalho havia sido realizado com êxito, e eu ainda tinha ganhado um presente de aniversário.

          Tudo com o que precisaria lidar agora era com o homem na minha frente. Aquele que deixava meus nervos a flor da pele e a minha calcinha mais úmida do que nunca.

          - Eu não me esqueci do seu aniversário. - Dimitri falou, se sentindo culpado. - Seu presente está na minha mesa.

          - Presente? - Ergui as sobrancelhas. - Você não precisava me dar nada. 

          - É claro que precisava. - Ele falou baixinho.

          Nós saímos pela porta da sala de reuniões e Dimitri passou a me guiar corredor acima. É claro que eu passei o caminho todo devorando sua bunda com os olhos, além da maneira dominante como suas costas se mexiam no balanço da caminhada. Às vezes ele olhava para trás para checar se eu estava acompanhando, e então sorria veemente. Nunca iria adivinhar que ele poderia sentir minha falta.

          - Aqui. - Ele parou de frente para uma porta fosca. 

          Dimitri abriu-a para que eu passasse, e seu nariz quase encostou no meu cabelo quando ultrapassei o batente.

          - Confortável. - Foi a minha conclusão. 

          Era um escritório espaçoso, com uma larga escrivaninha na frente da janela e de frente para a porta. As paredes eram num tom vinho escuro, sensual como o deus grego que ele era. As janelas eram altas e largas, e mostravam a paisagem da Baía de Santa Maria. Em cima da escrivaninha havia um enorme buquê de tulipas, adornadas com um papel brilhante dourado e um cartão com o meu nome escrito.

          - Essas são para você. - Ele entrou no cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

          Eu andei até a mesa sem hesitar, envolvendo minhas mãos ao redor das flores e querendo abraçá-las.

          - Obrigada. Elas são lindas. - Amava tulipas.

          - Eu ia mandar Buck entregá-las a você caso não viesse hoje. - Dimitri falou. - Não achei que fosse vir.

          - Por que não viria? - Deixei as flores em sua mesa.

          - Porque é seu aniversário, e imaginei que quisesse comemorar com sua família e as gurias. - Ele sorriu levemente, observando quando minhas mãos se apoiaram na mesa às minhas costas.

          - Eu vou comemorar com elas. Mas achei que pudesse fazer esse simples favor a Solon e me ver livre pelo resto do fim de semana.

          Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Não havia nada de simples naquele favor! Era, sem adornos ou exageiros, o primeiro passo na minha tão desejada carreira de conselheira.

          - Não quero que pense que não estou grato por ter vindo. - O excubian se aproximou.

          Eu neguei com a cabeça, e olhei para o chão para não precisar encarar seu olhos azuis avaliadores que desejavam saber tudo o que eu estava pensando. Tinha medo que ele acabasse sabendo que eu desejava jogá-lo naquela mesa bagunçada e montar nele como se não houvesse amanhã.

          - Iza. - Sua voz saiu áspera e sedenta. - _Eu posso ter um beijo?_

          Ergui a cabeça tão depressa que achei que fosse perdê-la. Meus olhos piscaram confusos, e o sangue subiu para o meu rosto. Os nós dos meus dedos se tornaram esbranquiçados quando apertei a mesa mais forte e meu coração se descompassou.

          - Você não pode achar que nós voltaremos de onde paramos. - Neguei mais uma vez, sentindo a garganta secar.

          - Eu não penso assim. - Dimitri se apressou em negar. Seus olhos faiscaram sobre o meu decote, mas ele desviou depressa. - Iza...

          Algo na maneira como ele se sentiu culpado fez o meu coração se esvaziar.

          - Se não me quer, por que quer que eu te beije? - Dei de ombros. - Não entendo, Dimmy. 

          Dimitri congelou no lugar, tentando entender.

          - Iza, você está prestes a me irritar...

          - Não haja como se eu fosse a criança desobediente! Foi você que saiu correndo para longe de mim. - Me desgrudei da mesa, apontando um dedo no seu rosto.

          - Eu nunca corri de você. - Dimitri rosnou. - Quando fui me despedir, você estava dando em cima de um terceirista qualquer.

          - Ah, e isso te magoou? - Minhas bochechas se esquentaram quando comecei a ficar furiosa. - Pelo o que eu me lembro, nós nunca tivemos nada além de uns poucos beijos, Dimitri. Você claramente não desejava nada mais.

          - E aquele terceirista desejava? Ele queria ser seu namorado? Ter filhos com você? - A voz do professor começava a se alterar. - Pelo amor de Deus, Iza! Ele devia estar duro com os seus seios como qualquer um estaria...

          - Fala como se nunca tivesse acontecido com você...

          - Não, você sabe que acontece sempre, carinho. - Dimitri suspirou irritado. Seu peito subia e descia por baixo da camisa engomada azul céu, destacando seus olhos cada vez mais escurecidos.  - Mas sabe que não é só isso, e eu teria ficado se você me quisesse.

          - Queria que eu implorasse? - Perdi o fôlego.

          - _Você_ queria que _eu_ implorasse. E eu teria feito, Iza.

          - Mas você não fez, e agora me culpa por ter ficado com um pivete? - Cruzei os braços. - Claramente não se importava. Como eu ia saber que me queria para algo mais? Você é um cara mais velho, Dimitri. Deveria estar casado com uma advogada de sucesso, ou algo assim.

          O pensamento me enojava, mas não deixava de ser a verdade.

          - Você transou com ele, não foi? - Ele fechou os olhos. - Deu para ele, Iza.

          - Não começa, ok? - Expirei com fúria nos olhos. - Eu gosto de sexo. E podia ter te dado se quisesse. - As palavras escaparam da minha boca com tanta facilidade! - Mas você estava cheio daquelas morais de professor e aluna, e proibições...

          - O quê? - Dimitri perguntou, antes de revirar os olhos. - Você acha que eu me importava com isso?

          Nossas respirações saíam entrecortadas nos poucos centímetros que nos separava um do outro. Os músculos dos braços dele estavam tensos, e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

          - Não ligava?

          - Eu teria fodido você naquele quarto andar, Iza. - Dimitri passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso, para então descobrir os olhos e se voltar para mim com uma expressão lasciva.  - Eu teria enterrado o meu pau tão fundo nessa sua boceta quente que você não se lembraria como era não me ter. Teria chupado cada centímetro desses seus peitos enquanto me enterrava dentro de você.

          Eu pude sentir minha cabeça pesar quando a umidade entre minhas pernas aumentou.

          - E no entanto, tudo o que você fez foi me beijar e evitar que morrêssemos. - Franzi os lábios.

          - Sim. - Sua voz era profunda.

          Ah.

          - Afinal de contas, _nós estávamos prestes a morrer._ \- O excubian meneou com a cabeça.

          - Eu não me importaria de te ter antes de morrer. - Dei de ombros.

          - Era isso o que você queria então? - Algo dentro dele começou a se esvaziar, e sua aura começou a se expandir. - Você queria ser fodida?

          - É claro que sim. - Respondi sem pensar. - Era tão difícil de adivinhar? Você por acaso achou que eu era inocente?

          - Você _é_ inocente, Iza. - Dimitri sorria ternamente agora. - Feita para me destruir.

          Eu me sentia inocente ali, na frente dele, com aquele enorme decote e a mini saia plissada, e toda aquela umidade concentrada que foi feita para se esfregar em algo.  
\- Você queria isso então. - O olhar dele se tornou pesado, e a voz ainda mais áspera e gostosa. - Vem aqui, Iza. - Dimitri sorriu ao desafivelar o cinto bruscamente, desabotoando a calça e baixando o zíper. - Eu tenho o que você precisa.

          Inconscientemente, eu umedeci os lábios e me encostei na madeira. Minhas pernas tremeram e eu fui incapaz de sorrir ou expressar qualquer reação que não fosse vê-lo baixar as calças.

          Sem cueca ou boxer.

          Só a pele nua.

          E um grande membro avermelhado e ereto. Se eu o tocasse naquele momento, ele estaria pulsando levemente, com todas aquelas veias retesadas ao redor do seu comprimento.

          Não consegui esperar que ele terminasse o trabalho - avancei através da sala, arrancando sua camisa e fazendo alguns botões voarem para o chão. Dimitri sorriu e me arrancou um gemido ao enfiar a mão entre minhas pernas, por baixo da minha curta saia. Ele esfregou os dedos na minha umidade por cima da calcinha, e eu enfiei minhas unhas na carne do seu braço, soltando a respiração quando ele ergueu a minha saia com a outra mão.

          - Ah, essa bunda.

          Ele agarrou uma nádega com a mão esquerda, cobrindo minha pele de calor enquanto a mão direita ainda esfregava o meu clitóris por cima do tecido. É claro que àquela altura eu já estava gemendo o seu nome, mordendo o seu pescoço e fincando minhas unhas em suas costas.  
          Eu estava toda vestida, e ele estava todo nu. E eu me esfregava como se quisesse iniciar um fogo.

          - Geme mais alto, carinho. - Dimitri desceu a mão na minha bunda, batendo na nádega e fazendo a pele estalar. - Estamos praticamente no subsolo.

          Eu gritei quando ele me bateu de novo, segurando minha bunda com as duas mãos agora, fazendo com que eu montasse a sua coxa e esfregasse meu centro nele. Passei a beijar seu peitoral enquanto minhas mãos desciam para o abdomen, correndo minhas unhas por seu estômago e fazendo-o flexionar.

          - Iza...

  
          Eu o toquei pela primeira vez. Segurei aquele membro duro com a mão e apreciei como se movia inconsciente contra mim. Queria poder escorregar minha boca ali e sentir seu gosto salgado. 

          - Já chega. - Dimitri afastou minha mão, soltando minha bunda e me segurando longe.

          Eu ergui uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse. A pele dos meus seios coçava e minha bunda estava quente e cheia de marcas. Meu clitóris estava inchado e necessitando de uma boa lambida.

          Dimitri se aproximou e arrancou minha camisa como eu havia feito com a dele, deixando a mostra meu sutiã vermelho de renda, que fazia meu busto praticamente transbordar do tecido. Ele lambeu os lábios antes de arrancar a peça da minha pele, fazendo meus braços abaixarem quando as alças escorregaram por eles. Assim que meus mamilos estavam a mostra, ele envolveu meus seios com suas mãos quentes e ásperas, me fazendo comprimi-los contra a sua pele e arrancando gemidos mais altos dos meus lábios. 

          - Tão inchados e perfeitos. - Ele os apertou.

          Sua boca desceu até um mamilo, e Dimitri o mordeu levemente. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, e tentei me apoiar na mesa. Ele devorava meus seios avidamente, chupando os mamilos no céu da boca, mordendo e brincando. Seu joelho subiu até minha intimidade e esfregou a carne necessitada.

          - É isso o que você quer, não é? - Nós estávamos perdendo a cabeça. - Tão molhada para mim. Você vai me dar, Iza.

          Quando ele se afastou, eu soube o que desejava. Eu me virei de costas e subi na mesa de quatro, sem me importar em imitar aquelas cenas de filme onde eles jogam todas as coisas da mesa no chão. Não havia necessidade - Dimitri me foderia em cima de todos aqueles papéis e na frente das janelas com vista para a cidade. Ele me foderia, ou eu iria matá-lo. 

          Senti seus dedos tocarem meu quadril e deslizarem minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Me arrepiei quando minha umidade foi exposta, encontrando o ar da sala e aumentando a ansiedade. Estranhei quando Dimitri parou de me tocar, e me irei para então encontrar seus olhos fitando minha parte íntima pela primeira vez. Seu olhar se tornou lânguido e pesado, e seus lábios inchados e sensuais se abriram pela expectativa.

          - Eu vou te foder tão duro, Iza. - Ele falou, e eu quase sacudi meus quadris na esperança de alcançar seu membro. - Vem aqui, carinho.

          - Por que está demorando tanto? - Minha voz soou irreconhecível. Eu estava cega pela necessidade. - Entra, Dimitri.

          Senti sua mão estalar contra a minha bunda.

          - Peça mais.

\- Me fode duro, Dimitri.

          - Sim, mas antes...

          Eu não deixei ele terminar. Me virei depressa demais para que seus olhos me acompanhassem, e abocanhei seu pau avidamente, chupando no fundo da garganta e ansiosa demais para sequer ouvir sua reação.

          - Porra, Iza! - Sua mão agarrou meu cabelo, deixando que algumas mechas loiras grudassem nos meus lábios. - Boca quente, amor, boca quente.

          Eu suguei e chupei seu membro, envolvendo com a minha mão numa oportunidade para olhar seus olhos. O azul deles estava escuro e tempestuoso, olhando para os meus seios que balançavam enquanto minha boca fodia seu membro em um ritmo inabalável. Se ele não me afastasse, eu o faria gozar em uma questão de segundos. Por isso Dimitri se retirou rapidamente, afastando as mechas loiras do meu rosto e segurando os meus seios enquanto me guiava ao longo da mesa.

          - Eu vou te comer, carinho. Essa boceta apertada... - Ele firmou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e se colocou sobre mim. - Eu vou pegar minha refeição agora.

          Dimitri sugou a pele do meu pescoço e agarrou forte os meus seios, puxando o meu cabelo quando sua boca começou a descer. Enquanto beijava meu estômago, seu polegar encontrou os meus lábios, e eu o chupei com vontade, enquanto ele mordia e sugava a pele até o meu ventre.

          - Dimitri...

          O excubian soprou minha intimidade, sorrindo quando o arrepio me fez tremer levemente. Seu rosto estava tão próximo... Agarrando minhas pernas, Dimitri mordeu a parte interior, traçando o caminho até aonde eu mais desejava. Suas mãos seguraram minha bunda quando eu me ofereci para ele, abrindo ainda mais minhas pernas. Quando eu abri a boca para implorar, sua língua percorreu todo o caminho até o meu clitóris, chupando-o no céu da boca e mordendo levemente os lábios da minha vagina. Eu gritei seu nome, querendo fechar minhas pernas ao redor da sua cabeça e gozar forte como nunca havia gozado.

          - Calma, carinho. Relaxe. - Ele esfregou meu clitóris com os dedos quando seus lábios acariciaram minha entrada. - Vai ter tudo o que quiser, Iza.

          - Não quero relaxar! - Ergui meu quadril em sua direção. - Eu quero duro, Dimmy, duro e rápido. 

          E Dimitri continuou me devorando - mordendo os lábios, sugando o clitóris e acariciando minha entrada com o polegar. Toda a vez que eu ameaçava fechar as pernas ele as abria novamente, dando um tapa ardente em minha bunda e enterrando o nariz em meu clitóris, afundando a língua na minha umidade.

          - Me fode agora, Dimitri. - Eu ordenei sem fôlego. Lágrimas inundavam os meus olhos. Me sentia inchada e sensível. - Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim. 

          - Quer que eu foda a sua boceta, Iza? - Ele beijou minha perna, metendo um dedo na minha intimidade. 

          Eu gritei quando empurrei meus quadris para o seu dedo.

          - Quer que eu foda esse conho apertado?

          Ele acrescentou um dedo e começou a testar minha profundidade, afundando os dois com facilidade na entrada úmida e estreita.

          - Está muito estreita. Meu pau é muito maior, e é mais largo também. - Sua voz grave beirava ao desespero, encharcada de fome. - Isso vai ser tão bom, Iza. Tão delicioso, amor. 

          - Fode, Dimitri, por favor.

          - Diz que eu posso te foder a hora que eu quiser.

          - O quê?

          - Diz que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes.

          - Não.

          - Me deixa eu te foder todo o dia, Iza. - Ele puxou minhas pernas para si, grudando minha boceta no seu membro rijo. - Bem assim, amor. - Dimitri me esfregou nele.

          - Ah, sim! - Eu gritei, sem me importar que aquela japa idiota fosse ouvir. A sensação da minha vagina se arrastando por ele era boa demais. - Fode assim, Dimitri.

          - Ah, Iza, é tão bom. - Ele me arrastava contra si, lambuzando seu membro com a minha umidade.

          - Eu vou gozar.

          - Não, carinho. _Eu vou_. Dentro de você, _bem bem antes_. - Então ele não perdeu mais tempo. Dimitri impulsionou seu membro fundo dentro de mim, e eu pude senti-lo entrando, centímetro por centímetro, escorregando prazerosamente até estar todo dentro.

          - Porra, Iza. Fode carinho.

          Ele era maior do que eu previra, e satisfazia cada centímetro necessitado. Dimitri agarrou minha cintura e entrou centímetro por centímetro, cruzando minhas pernas ao seu redor, e bombeando duro dentro de mim contra a mesa cheia de papéis molhados com o meu suor.

          - Isso, Dimmy. Ah Meu Deus! - Eu sentia líquido quente escorrendo do nosso sexo para a mesa, enquanto ele me fodia forte fazendo tudo balançar.

          - Assim, bem apertada, Iza. - Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido quando meus seios se apertaram contra o seu peito. - Fode assim, fode o meu pau, carinho. 

          - Mais duro, mais forte. - Mordi seu pescoço e agarrei sua bunda, incentivando-o a ir mais rápido.

          A mesa balançava e ele agarrava o meu cabelo, fazendo minha boca abrir com a dor e atacando minha língua com sua. Eu suguei sua língua e ele apertou meus seios mais uma vez, fodendo mais forte e apertado. Seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris, e ele apertou fundo enquanto esfregava. Mordi o seu ombro com vontade. A cor da minha pele era alguns tons mais escura do que a sua, e eu percebi que de alguma forma eu o coloria. Minha aura encontrava sua excitação no ar, e a cobria com minha necessidade desenfreada.  
          Dimitri eventualmente me virou de bruços, e passou a me foder mais forte com o meu estômago grudado contra a mesa. Sua mão puxou o meu cabelo e eu grudei meus lábios nos seus, enquanto meus seios balançavam no ritmo dos impulsos.

          - Eu vou gozar, Dimitri. - Sussurrei quando meus pés começaram a formigar. - Continua duro, amor. - Me sentia grogue pelo prazer.

          - Ele fez você se sentir assim, Iza?  - O excubian segurou meus quadris com força, se enfiando dentro de mim e olhando em meus olhos. - Aquele terceirista. Ele soube destruir essa boceta como eu? - O suor escorria pelo seu peito largo. Seus olhos eram tão selvagens e escuros que me fizeram tirar uma fotografia mental deles.  

          - N- não. - Engoli em seco, tremendo em seus braços. - Agora, Dimmy. Me faça gozar agora. - Minha voz soou aguda. 

          - Diz que é minha, Iza. - Ele enterrou os dedos no meu cabelo, me fazendo doer de prazer. - Diz que você nunca vai foder um pau que não seja o meu. 

          - Não, Dimmy, não! - Me empurrei contra ele fazendo a mesa balançar. 

          - Diga que é minha, amor. 

          Dimitri bateu na minha bunda e sua mão encontrou o meu clitóris, acariciando e esfregando a carne com avidez. Eu agarrei seu braço, enterrando minhas unhas, e o estimulando a apertar o clitóris com mais força. 

          - Não, não. - Ele tirou minha mão com força. - Não vai gozar até dizer. 

          - Dimmy... - Implorei. 

          - Diga meu amor. 

          Eu bati a mão na mesa com raiva e me empurrei contra ele, gritando e tremendo no suor do sexo. 

          - Sou sua, Dimitri!

          Então ele me virou novamente, como se eu não pesasse nada, e enterrou a língua nos meus lábios sedentos pela sua pele. Meus olhos se abriram de prazer quando seu peso comprimiu meus mamilos, e seus dedos brincaram com o meu clitóris numa velocidade entorpecente, enquanto a sensação do orgasmo cresceu em meu ventre, comprimindo meus pulmões. Até que eu atingi o ápice, e tudo o que eu podia ver e sentir era Dimitri em cima de mim, velando a explosão. 

          - Dimmy, Ah, Dimmy... 

          - Isso, amor, goza para mim. - Uma mão agarrou o meu cabelo, e a outra continuou apertando o meu clitóris com os espasmos intermináveis. - Boa garota. Tão molhada... É minha, Iza. 

          Dimitri gozou dentro de mim, com o meu orgasmo em seus segundos finais, ele me segurou em seus braços quando fiz minha entrada se contrair. Seu rosto se enterrou em meus seios e ele gritou o meu nome, emitindo um som áspero e masculino do fundo da garganta. Meus olhos se fecharam quando meu corpo começou a relaxar, e minhas mãos viajaram até o seu cabelo macio e negro, brincando com os fios enquanto ele beijava meus seios. 

          -Hmm, Dimitri, tão gostoso. 

          - Adoro quando chora meu nome, Iza. - Pude sentir seu riso contra minha pele. 

          - Isso foi bom. 

          Ele ergueu o rosto e encontrou meus olhos, sorrindo divertido ao cobrir um seio com a mão e piscar em minha direção. Suas pupilas ainda continham resquícios de excitação selvagem, mas sua pele acariciava a minha, relaxando meu ventre. 

          - Ãh, sinto muito. - Ele olhou para chão de repente. - Acho que fui eu. 

          O meu buquê de tulipas estava no piso ao lado da sua cadeira de escritório, com algumas pétalas soltas e o papel amassado. Minha calcinha de renda estava jogada por cima dele, e o meu sutiã tinha ido parar na estante de livros. Nós gargalhamos juntos em cima da mesa, e eu não poderia ter pedido por presente melhor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha-ha. Então. Er...   
> Oi. **Ela aparece depois de alguns séculos com as bochechas coradas**. Pois é, Iza, aqui está o seu presente SUPER MEGA HIPER ULTRA MAX ATRASADO. Desculpa.   
> Mas assim, só para constar, eu não acho que eu seja muito boa em escrever putaria. Isso foi o que eu consegui, o que, na minha sincera opinião, foi uma produção um pouco desastrosa. Ainda assim, eu resolvi postar porque o que importa é que Iza e Dimitri estão juntos. Então, er, espero que tenha gostado?! ou não?! Foda-se. Aqui tá o teu presente. Eu tentei. Me processa. O próximo vai sair melhor, prometo. Te amo demais. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO LOIRAAAA! Te desejo tudo de bom. Mil beijos e abraços da pequena mais di(per)vertida do Brasil! ajshfdjdshfsdahjf Muitos anos de vida e blah blah blah. Te amo demais.   
> BEIJOS DÁ DÁBLIUUUU  
> * plz, postem opiniões, comentários, xingamentos abaixo.   
> ** thanks.


End file.
